The Shadow that stir's in Beacon
by SkylarSteel
Summary: There are things in the world of Remnant that must never happen, join Skylar Steel as he seeks revenge on those who took his family, forced him to become a mercenary, and do the one thing he thought he would never have to do... make friends, and work as a team, join him as he trains at the best school there is to stop The White Fang from destroying the future of all Faunus.
Chapter 1: It Begins in Beacon

"Are you sure you want to do this? Once I do this, there is no going back"

Asked Robin, a pale kid with short pink hair, loosely fallen around his face his glasses resting on the ridge on his nose as he looked over his shoulder towards another kid leaning against the wall, his face covered by his hood, deciding not trying to look at the kid's face.

" I don't pay you to ask questions, I pay you to get results now do what I said and get me into that Damn school or else I will have to find a different hacker." Said the hooded kid, walking toward Robin reaching behind him as he drew his blade, a double edged broad sword resting the grip of the sword against Robin's computer desk and resting his right hand on Robin's shoulder, making it clear of his intents.

Robin nodded as he resumed typing on his computer as he worked towards breaking through Beacon Academy's firewall, not wanting to anger the hooded man. As the night went on he was able to break through and do as he was paid for, hacking into Beacon Academy's firewall to add the kid to their student list for the new semester. As robin leaned back relaxing he looked back towards the hooded kid, seeing him kneeled down against the wall, he stood and walked over tapping his shoulder. As the hooded kid looked up his hood slumped off revealing his face, his charcoal black hair messed around his face as he looked up at Robin with his dark Maroon eyes, his wolf ears exposed as he stood quickly shoving Robin away as he went to draw his blade realizing he left it leaning on Robin's desk. As he stood and looked at Robin he pulled his hood back over his head and walked towards his desk retrieving his sword before returning to back to it's sheath. As Robin moved out of the way the hooded kid tossed 150 lien onto his desk before leaving Robin's house, stopping in the doorway. " I may have use for you after all, I will keep in touch, the name is Skylar, Skylar Steel"

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever." a blonde girl said as she hugged a shorter girl wearing a hooded red cloak

As the airship took the new students to Beacon. After listening to Glinda's Introductory speech Skylar went to look out the window listening to the report on the white fang interrupting another peaceful protest, his hands clenching up into fists before looking around at the other students, watching them mingle and chit chat, a blonde boy throwing up a bit on the Blonde girl's shoes and watching her and the hooded girl freak out, making him chuckle a little before turning his attention back to the window. When the airship reached Beacon Skylar took in a deep breath before walking off the ship with the rest of the new students slipping his way past a few of them as they stopped to admire the school. When he reached what he assumed to be where he was to go he leaned against one of the columns removing his Sword Sheath from his back resting it against the wall beside him. As more and more students entered the room Skylar noticed a few other Faunus which made him relax a little as he removed his hood moving his hair out of his face his wolf ears twitching a little. After looking around he noticed a little disagreement with the blonde and the hooded girl from the airship with another girl with long white hair, Skylar recognised get as Weiss Schnee, as he picked up his sword he walked towards the stage as well as the other students as a tall thin man with white hair and a green suit walked onto the stage.

As the man in the green suit spoke, now revealed to be Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster at Beacon, Skylar just listened not really taking his words to heart, his mind more focused on his objectives as to why he came to this school, to train hard and stop the White fang from destroying the reputation of all Fanus in this generation and the next. After his speech Glinda spoke again telling all the students that we were to all sleep in the ballroom tonight. After she spoke Skylar sighed again before turning to walk away to leave the room when he felt a tap on the shoulder, he turned his hand reaching for something hidden under his black long jacket before realizing it was the blonde girl from before, however Skylar was surprised when he looked at her because her face, seeing not a single shred of hostility towards him which helped him relax as she spoke.

"Hello, look pretty lonely, I mean this is an amazing school, only the best get to come here. Oh but where are my manners I'm Yang, what's your name?" Yang asked as she noticed Skylar's wolf ears and she couldn't help but reach up to touch them, however Skylar just stepped back out of her reach before speaking. "My name is not your concern Yang, but if you must know, my name is Skylar and please don't try to touch my ears again would you, I don't like people who think it's alright to try and touch them."

"Oh I'm sorry Skylar I couldn't help myself I never met a Faunus before." Yang said before saying goodbye to Skylar before leaving the room to chase after the hooded girl who just left already.

As the day went on Skylar went into the ballroom and sat against the wall his Double edged sword removed from the sheath as he polished the blade, twisting the handle a bit causing the sword to transform, the handle became smaller as the blade's separated down the middle curving a bit at the top, the crescent shaped guard connecting together, becoming a unstrung bow, as he held the bow he reached into his pack retrieving a small coil of special thread made of dust, making it easier for the bow to stay stringed even when changed back into a sword. After stringing up his bow he returned it to it's sword state and returned it to the sheath and leaning it on the wall beside him, as he relaxes he looks up to find the girl with the red hood looking at him, however after a while he realized she wasn't looking at him, but at his weapon.

"Can I help you with something?" Skylar asked as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry I saw your weapon and I was surprised, never seen someone use a bow before, but i thought we had to leave our weapons in a locker so not to harm each other?" she said curious as to why Skylar has his weapon.

"Well, I was just cleaning it and I had to replace the bowstring before putting it back." Skylar said almost annoyed as he stood up carrying his blade over to the locker where he stores his blade. As he opened the locker the girl tapped his shoulder

" Um, do you think I could hold it? I love weapons and I never held a bow before?" She asked her eyes almost shining with curiosity.

"Fine, just don't hit it against anything, as I just said I just cleaned the blades." Skylar said smirking a little in amusement as he once again removed his blade from the sheath twisting the grip a little before the blade once again transforms into a bow before handing it to her.

"Wow it's surprisingly light, I guess that helps keep your hands steady when you use it correct? She asked as she pulled back on the string holding it like you were to fire an arrow before slowly releasing the string and returning the bow to Skylar

"Yes that is correct." Skylar said as he returned the bow to it's original state returning it to the sheath hanging it up in the locker.

"Oh by the way, my name is Ruby, what's yours?" Ruby asked as she and Skylar returned to where his stuff was.

"It's Skylar, now if you don't mind I would like to prepare for tomorrow." He said as he sat down and retrieved his arrow crafting kit from his bag as he started to assemble his arrows, making sure to be careful with the arrow heads crafted out of dust crystals. As the day turned to night everyone had changed into pajamas and were either talking with new friends or old ones. As Skylar finished assembling his arrows he returned the kit to his bags and got up to get changed, as he headed out he noticed ruby and yang bickering in front of a girl with a bow in her hair reading a book, as he walked he sighed thinking to himself it's gonna be a long four years here, it better be worth it.

When the sun started to rise Skylar got up yawning before packing up his sleeping bag and going to get ready for today, after getting dressed in a normal white t-shirt and gray pants, he slipped his black hooded long sleeve trench coat , a red light running down both sleeves starting at the shoulder, his emblem on the right shoulder, a dark red maroon arrow, the red line starting at base of emblem instead of shoulder, hidden under this coat on the right side holds a special holder for a grim mask, the same one he wore when working as a mercenary for the white fang, however he had his mask made black instead of the usual white they use, the red lines are redone to symbolize uniqueness and to make it clear of his distance from the organization. Skylar decided when he left to keep the mask and to wear it when he worked that way he could keep his identity hidden from the people he harmed, though he did it for the money, it never felt right to harm humans that were defenceless, even if they were humans.

After getting dressed Skylar went to join the other students in what appears to be a cafeteria to eat, on the way he saw a girl with orange hair talking the ears off a young male with black hair, Skylar couldn't help but smirk a little before sitting down away from the others as he ate the pancakes they had out. As he ate Skylar noticed Ruby and Yang sitting together, he couldn't help but admire them, despite them being humans, it was clear that the two girls were both kind hearted even to a Faunus, seeing them couldn't help but raise his understandings that some human's aren't as bad as the white fang made them out to be, however he couldn't help but also see a young male, picking on another kid, a Faunus at that which made Skylar angry, almost wanting to put his mask on once again and assault him, however he had to remember his objective as to coming here, if he didn't keep his temper under control it might ruin his plans.

After eating Glinda entered the hall and told all the first year students to gear up and head to Beacon Cliff where they will begin initiation. Getting up Skylar walked past the tall boy picking on the Faunus girl, elbowing him as he walked past towards the locker area to retrieve his blade: Heaven's soul, as well as the arrows he assembled the night before. Entering the lockers he once again saw the girl with the orange hair acting all worked up talking to the boy with the black hair, it was clear he was quite annoyed but he also seemed to not bothered by it, thinking that he must know her. After reaching the locker storing his gear he looked around and saw the girl Weiss Schnee talking to a girl with red hair, after looking at her he realized it was Pyrrha Nikos, winner of the Mistral regional tournament four years in a row, he knew if he had to face her in combat, he would mostly likely loose, but this wasn't a fight with the other students he thought, though if it was he knew he had to avoid her at all costs. After strapping Heaven Souls Sheath to his back he stored the arrows in the special area before storing the blade, checking to make sure his Grimm mask was still in the holder he decided he would use it, he didn't want to have to deal with the others today, all he cared about was getting the initiation done as quickly as possible. As he closed his locker he saw Ruby and Yang once again talking, he decided to leave them be not wanting to really make friends as he closed his locker and took a different route to leave the room following the other students up to the cliff after being instructed to by Glinda over the intercom.

After reaching the cliff the first year students were instructed to stand on small square platforms, each with the school emblem on them. Listening to Ozpin Skylar heard him talk about teams, this annoyed him as Skylar preferred to work alone, after shaking his head he pulled his hood back over his head hiding his wolf ears, leaning forward as he prepared to launch into the air, his muscles coiling up as the student next to him was catapulted into the air, after a couple minutes he himself was launched into the air, the force of the launch pushing the hair in front of his face blurring his vision. After flying through the air he noticed the sounds of the other students being catapulted behind him, deciding now is a good time to try and land, drawing his blade, when he got close so a tree he digs the blade as deep into the tree as he can slowly sliding down the tree before landing on a thick tree branch, after he landed Skylar stood up removing his blade from the tree returning it to it's sheath, once he stood up he grabbed his Grimm mask from the holder putting it on before jumping down from the tree, hearing the rustling of the leaves Skylar decided to head out, walking north.  
After walking for a few minutes Skylar could hear growling coming from some trees on his right, after stopping he decided to get to a higher ground to survey what's happening around him. After climbing back up into a tree Skylar could see Ruby and Weiss surrounded by Beowolves in the distance, drawing his sword and transforming it into a bow, he retrieved a normal carbon-steel arrow drawing it back, as he took aim he stood there watching them as the two huntresses fought off the pack, he decided to leave them be loosening the tension on the bow string returning it to it's original form and storing the arrow back into the quiver leaping back down from the tree

After another 10 minutes of walking Skylar heard howling coming from behind him. As he turned thinking it was the Beowolf pack that Ruby and Weiss were fighting, he saw a Beowolf take a swipe at him, as Skylar ducked his hood was removed from his head from the Beowolf's slash at him causing his wolf ears to be exposed, clenching his fist he use the momentum from ducking to swing his left foot around and behind the Beowolf's tripping it up before standing back up placing his hand on the grip of Heavens Soul. As the Beowolf stood back up it raised up on its hind legs, causing Skylar to think it was going to pounce quickly taking a short hop backwards, however it howled instead and Skylar knew it was worse, he had to kill the Beowolf before the rest of the pack show up and become a nuisance. As he drew his blade he took a lunge toward the beast aiming to end it quickly by stabbing it through the chest, but as he got closer to the Beowolf it ran out of the way and bared it's teeth at him, thinking quickly Skylar drove his blade into the ground using it as a post he spun around by his palm on the pamel, he struck the Beowolf in the face with his boots causing the wolf to be knocked back. After recovering from his spin Skylar went to retrieve his blade from the dirt, however as he went to lift the blade he realized his spin caused the blade to sink deeper into the dirt making it more difficult to draw from the ground.

" God dammit, that's the last time I'm doing that." Skylar said as he attempted to pulled his sword from the dirt hearing another howl turning his head to see the Beowolf Charging toward him. Sighing he reluctantly released his sword turning his attention to the Beowolf removing his Grimm mask he focused his aura around his fists to protect them from as much pain as possible before charging at the Beowolf, the two colliding together, Skylar wrapping his arms around it's waist forcing it to the ground, his fists driving into the beast's chest multiple times. However as he was punching the Beowolf he could hear the others in its pack getting close, quickly thinking he closed his eyes focusing his Semblance around him, when he opened his eyes his pupils changed into slits, to make sure he had pushed his semblance far enough to suppress the sounds around him he drove his fist as hard into the Beowolf's chest causing the Beowolf to howl in pain, however there was no sound, happy with himself that his semblance training had paid off he quickly returned to his sword pulling hard until it was finally free from the dirt, Skylar sighed as he saw the dirt all over the blade before returning it to the sheath and taking off running away from the coming Beowolf pack.

When Skylar reached the Forest temple he could see other students showing up quite surprised he didn't run into any other students since he saw Ruby and Weiss, as he slowly started to walk toward the temple he saw another student entering the clearing alone, when the two made eye contact he sighed walking toward skylar, his long slicked back Aqua Blue hair has a few leaves in it, his Trench coat has a few twigs and leaves on it as well, clearly the boy had done some fighting on his way her as well,removing his Black Sunglasses showed his gold yellow eyes. When the boy stopped in front of Skylar he stretched out storing his sunglasses in a inside pocket of his coat, a silver chain wrapping around his right thigh while the left has a slight tear in his black jeans. but what Skylar noticed first was the boys Wolf ears as well, seeing this Skylar removed his hood showing his ears as well.

"Oh you're a wolf Faunus as well, that's cool, Name is Hunter, Hunter Haze what's your name?" Hunter said holding out his hand toward Skylar, however Skylar just ignored his hand and resumed walking towards the Temple.

" The name is Skylar now get a move on, i won't stop my mission just to introduce myself to you, to me you're just a nuisance." Skylar said as he pushed past Hunter walking down to the Temple, hunter on his heels walking past the large boy who was picking on the faunus girl, when the two were standing infront of eachother Hunter and Skylar both looked at him before walking past to the so called "relics" discovering their chess pieces. Stopping he looked at them deciding to grab a black knight piece before tossing it to Hunter.

"Mission complete, now let us get back to the cliff and be done this initiation, the faster we get this done the faster i can get back to training." Skylar said as he pulled his hood over his ears as he walked back into the forest, Hunter stood there sighing before chasing after him hearing others close by.

"Shouldn't we go back and meet the others, if we're supposed to be a team shouldn't we get to know the other students?" Hunter asked as they entered the forest clearing around the Temple.

"No, i prefer to work alone, the fact that i have to deal with you alone is quite annoying, though who knows you may be useful to me, now get a move on Hunter."

Skylar said as he took off running, however as they entered a small clearing in the trees he heard a loud yell , looking up he could see a large Nevermore, but what surprised him more was seeing Weiss and Ruby hanging on by it's feathers, he just shook his head before continuing to walk the cliff within sight.

"Skylar, we need to go back, that Nevermore could seriously cause some damage to the temple, or worse our fellow classmates, now i don't know why you're such a stuck up jerk, but you need to learn the fact that you and I are now teammates, which means we work together, and i say we head back and help them." 

Skylar stopped and looked back at Hunter and shook his head. "No, because, they are Hunters and huntresses, if they can't handle a Nevermore then they need to go back home and find different work, this is what we do after all."

Hunter just shook his head as the two of them continued to walk until they reached the base of the cliff. The two of them decided to rest for a bit before returning to the top, Hunter decided to explore the ancient structure at the base of the cliff while Skylar drew his sword as we as a simple cloth from a small pouch on his sword sheath using it to clean the dirt from the sword blades. After cleaning the blade Skylar once again returns it to the sheath before waving to Hunter before walking towards him. "Alright let's get a move on Hunter if you lag behind me I'm not going to wait for you."

Hunter just followed Skylar as the two of them continued to walk looking for a way up the cliff, as they walked they could hear trees being knocked over, turning to look behind them they saw a Deathstalker charging through the forest smashing through the trees towards it prey.

"That better not have been the others who pissed off that Deathstalker, they can be very territorial if a foe enters their territory you know." Hunter said as he watched the beast, it was clear that Hunter was quite fascinated with the large Grimm. Skylar just stood there watching it wanting to test his skills against such a large Grimm himself, the two Fanus stood there before Skylar spoke.

"Let's go, i want to test my blade on that thing."

"What happened with wanting to make it to the cliff quickly?" Hunter asked watching Skylar walking towards the direction the Deathstalker went. Skylar just turned his head looking towards Hunter his Grimm mask in his hand looking at Hunter as he put it on, Hunter just stood there stunned seeing the mask.

"That was before i saw it, a Deathstalker would make quite a good practice dummy for me and my blade, now let's move." Skylar said pulling his hood over his wolf ears before taking off running after the Deathstalker, Hunter running after him. As the two entered the clearing Skylar saw what the Deathstalker was chasing after, the other students, sighing he stopped behind a tree deciding to use the opportunity to judge the skills of the other students his blade transformed into a bow ready to use it if needed. Standing behind the tree skylar could see the other students try their best to harm the Deathstalker through its armor, however it was proving difficult, Skylar stood out around the tree he was hiding behind retrieving an arrow from the quiver on the side of the sword sheath, a red dust crystal arrow notching it in the bow, however after taking aim howls were heard behind him, turning quickly he saw some Beowolves stalking towards him and Hunter. Acting quickly he released the arrow towards the Beowolf closest to Hunter causing a small explosion knocking both Hunter and the Beowolf apart. "Thanks man, now let me show you what i can do." Hunter said as he drew two short swords from sheaths hidden under his jacket, however he smirked flicking two hammers on the guards causing them to transform, into two long barreled Colt M1911, smirking he started to take shots at the Beowolves knocking them on their ass, Skylar took the chance on the knocked down Beowolves to finish them off, transforming his bow back into a sword he drove the blade into each Beowolf's chest. When most of the Beowolves were dead the rest of the pack retreated, leaving Skylar and Hunter slightly exhausted as they both returned their blades to their sheaths.

"That was quite impressive Hunter, but i could of taken them myself without your help."

"Skylar stop being so arrogant, if that was the case then why did you fire your arrow at the Beowolf that was coming towards me? Why not let it attack me?"

"Because Hunter, the professors are watching us, which means if i don't play nice i will get a low grade, and i will not be kicked out of this school because of my grades." Skylar said as he turned to look for the death stalker only to see the Nevermore being dragged up the cliff by Ruby.

"Seems we weren't needed after all, now let's get a move on to the top of the cliff and be done with this trial." Skylar said as he started walking towards the other students removing his Grimm mask stashing it away in the side holder as he Hunter followed the other students to the top of the cliff.


End file.
